church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
War Against Nosey Hammerhead
Origins of conflict: * Besides the Legends of old the followers of the Exuberant faith enjoyed a time peace. Unaware of the savagery that lurked under the waters of the the coast. Which was the hordes of the Nosey Hammerhead. Since Nosey was an atheist. He thought it was his duty to wipe the those of faith off the planet. He then, marched his troops of shark-men out of the seawater and raided the exuberant lands of the exuberant faithful. The massacre of coastal villages: * Without warning the hordes of the Nosey attacked the coastal 6 villages. Cause of it was a surprise attack and the faithful had a lack of a military force the villagers were massacred. * Rich Horse witness this cause he was at a local village making some trades, and escaped with a few survivors. Aftermath of massacre: * Rich horse escorted the survivors to his home, the village of Wolfsburg in the highlands. Realized the need for a strong military at Wolfsburg, and that he militia he lead was going to cut it. He told his fellow villagers of a new threat of Nosey, and that they should construct a camp to house an army. As his militia made the camp. He then went far and wide to other villages warning them of Nosey and tried to recruit able-bodied men to fight. To help in recruiting he then made the 5 interpretations of the of the Sincere Wolf doctrine which became the willist faith. He gathered his forces at the camp at Wolfsburg. Rich horse the gave command of the army to the sincere wolf. This army then was named the Army of the Sincere wolf. At the time Rich horse was called the founder of the army. * Nosey hammerhead after the massacre made a terrestrial collage called the The Collage of the Nosey Hammerhead. Which is where the majority of the horde gathered. The battle at the Village of Wolfsburg: * Nosey then divided up his forces into separate hordes and set them inland. They raided the local villages slaughtering and killing everyone in sight. One of these Hordes found the Village of Wolfsburg and attacked. It was a bloody battle of shark-men vs the newly recruited and untrained Army of the sincere wolf. With great numbers the army of the sincere won, but with great causalities. Aftermath of the battle of Village of Wolfsburg * Rich Horse after the battle was given a new title "The Inquisitor" by the sincere wolf, but seeing the amount of causalities that the his forces suffered he knew he must get some more well trained troops. Not only to fight, but train his new soldiers as well. Also that he noticed he needed more defenses and commissioned the building of the Castle Wolfsberg. The castle was completed after this war. Army of the Sincere Wolf Alliance with the Raptorial Guard and battle against the Messiah of Candid. * Rich Horse went to Fort Alvah of the Raptorial Guard. The Raptorial Guard leader Brave Egal agreed to help the army with their fight against the Nosey's forces if they would help them crusade against the followers of the messiah of candid cause they were heretics. They march on the believers of a false god and a sort battle happened. The believers of the messiah of candid then surrendered. Right then a local roaming horde of hammerhead's heard the fighting and with hatred of theist attacked all sides. The inquisitions of the the the raptor faith quickly regained their forces, but doing so the surrendered force of the Messiah of candid were brutality killed by the hammerhead forces. The raptor forces then teamed up in the chaos and both fought against the hammerhead's horde. This time the raptor forces persevered and won the day. Aftermath after the Battle of with Messiah of Candid. * After the day was won the Raptorial Guard and Army of the Sincere Wolf made an alliance. (Short lived cause of the war of the calm mandrill and once this alliance was broken cause a civil war.) * Nosey noticed that a few hordes were missing after a couple of days and the regathered his forces his forces and marched the to the areas he thought they were last. Nosey's fight against the Raptorial Guard * Nosey marching a majority of his forces and then saw a fort. It was Fort Alvah of the Raptorial Guard. He knew that if he would defeat this raptor force that their then would be nothing to stop him, so then he attacked. The siege lasted three days, and the guardsmen fired arrows at the top of the forts wall causing many deaths for the forces of Nosey. The Raptorial guard sent a messenger to the Army of the Sincere wolf. The hearing the message the army then set it entire force to aid it's ally. The walls of the fort held just in time for the army to arrive. The army fighting on the ground traded blow with blow with the hammerhead horde. Victory was uncertain, but it was the arrows of the Raptorial Guard raining on the horde that caused the momentum to to shift. Making it a victory for the Raptor forces. Nosey with his remaining forces retreated to the collage. Aftermath of the Battle of the Raptorial Guard * Raptor forces had a decisive victory, at this point the Nosey forces were unable to make any more offensives. * Nosey then gathered his forces at the terrestrial collage. * After this battle the Army of the sincere wolf forces had to retreat cause they were exhausted. Raptorial Guards attack at the Nosey hammerhead Collage * After the decisive victory, the Raptorial Gruad then sends its forces to fight against the collage. Unprepared for this assault the Nosey forces are crushed. The a few of the forces then leave and retreat to the sea with nosey to aquatic collage. * The terrestrial collage is then burned to the ground by the Raptorial Guard. Aftermath of the attack on the Nosey collage: * The war ends with raptor victory. Aftermath of war: * Willist faith is made with the creation of the 5 interpretations of the Sincere Wolf"s Doctrine. * The Wolfburg castle is built and completed after the war. * Inquisitions and the inquisitors that lead them form. * An alliance between the army and guard is formed. Category:War